Housepets! Mark's Tail
by Dark Moon Wolfstorm
Summary: Mark wakes up in a hospital in Babylon Gardens, with no memory! Let's see how it plays out... Review! Chapter 4 is out, I know it's a short,but as I've said before, my life's a little hectic. So again I say, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello All this is my first Housepets! Fan fiction, only constructive criticisms please. That's all so enjoy!

I opened my eyes and twitched my ears, confused by having no recollection of how I got here. Looking around I said,

"Wha- Where am I!" I shot up and gasped as a bolt of pain through my ribs halted my progress. I flopped back down and a dog next to me chuckled and said,

"You pry shouldn't do that."

"Where am I?" I repeated

"The vet, we found you next to the crater almost passed out." The dog stated

"What crater?" I said confused trying to remember exactly what happened.

"The one a meteor made that _you_ happened to be next to."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know giant freak meteor shower, one didn't vaporize fully, made a giant crater.

"I don't remember anything!"

"Really! This is bad"

"Look I don't even remember my name!"

" Wait, you don't even know who you are? You don't know where you came from or anything?" he asked, I shook my head, " Great just great, all we know is that your name is and that's only because you bought some food at a market a county over! You told the owner that you were traveling, you didn't say where or why"

"Really? Because I don't remember anything."

"The vet told us that you had a concussion, but we didn't think there was _that _much brain damage, I'll be back I need to talk to my sergeant Ralph I'll be back soon." He said as he turned to go.

"Wait!" I shouted after him, "I don't even know your name!"

"It's Fido, and get some rest, once you're able to walk we're going to try to get your memory back."

Although he said it reassuringly I just couldn't sleep I tossed and turned as the vet came and went, I lay there trying to remember something, anything that could help me figure out who I was. Some knowledge was still there, just no memories. Only cold, hard facts were imbedded in my brain, no how, no where and no when.

When I finally fell asleep I dreamed, I don't remember the dream exactly, but I remember flashes, a beautiful smile, a helping hand, and a great sadness. The next morning was hectic, Officers kept coming in and asking questions, reporters tried to push into my room until a burly officer stood outside, later Fido came in and asked him why the reporters wanted to see me and he explained how they wanted to interview me on what it felt like to be next to a meteor impact, I stared at him confused until he told me how little happens in Babylon Gardens and how they were trying to get the "big scoop". Then our subject turned to finding my memory and Fido grew uncomfortable,

" We've had no luck digging up any thing on you, no birth certificate, no photos, no adoption papers, it's like you never existed."

"Maybe we could visit the crater?" I suggested,

"No the reporters are still flooding the area with cameras and you haven't been cleared by the vet"

"Fine… but as soon as they clear out can I?"

"I'll clear it with Ralph but you should be Ok." He stood up and turned to leave, "Oh and before I forget, we're combing the area, if anything turns up we'll let you know.

Later I met the rest of the K-9 team, Kevin, a Doberman, who almost greeted me with a tackle if Fido hadn't been so quick on his feet and stopped him, Ralph a virtually humorless German Shepherd with a knack at leading. Terrance, a mutt with a one track mind. They were an interesting bunch to meet, Ralph just getting to the point quickly, Kevin trying to make me play a "tackle" version of various games and Terrance asking me questions. By the time it was over I was overwhelmed, I had all three of them asking me various questions in one big mash of white noise. Fido managed to get them out and we chatted for a while.

"Did you find anything?" I asked anxiously

"Nothing, we're still looking and we only covered half the area that we need to search."

"How big is this crater?"

"At least 400 feet across and about 200 feet deep." I whistled at that even though it hurt my lungs.

"Dang how big was the meteor?"

"We have no idea, and frankly? We don't really care."

"Well... I guess I wouldn't really care either."

"So, How'd you like the team?"

"Well I can't tell which was weirder, the crazy one, the creepy one, or the violent one."

"Which is which?"

"I have no idea." Somehow after a moment of silence we both burst into laughter.

" I really hope Kevin is the violent one" said Fido though his tears of laughter

"Nah it's Ralph, the quiet ones are the ones you have to watch out for" i said and our laughter redoubled

"And Kevin's the creepy one" Fido guessed

"Hell yeah" I said "Terrance is completely insane by the way."

" True very true" Fido Said

" I have to go sorry"

"It's Ok see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks I was able to finally get out of the hospital bed. The instant I was up I stretched and felt my joints pop from weeks of healing and underuse. Fido and the rest of the K-9 unit were there and watched anxiously as I took a few tentative steps. Luckily I didn't collapse after the first few steps and I began to get used to my muscles being used once again. Over the past weeks I had learned a lot about the unit, Ralph wanted to make his team the best in the state, Kevin wanted the best fitness level, and Terrance, weirdly enough, wanted to learn Aztec spells. That weirded me out a little but I got over it fast. Over the weeks none of my memory returned and it bothered me immensely, I still had no idea who I was or what I was doing in Babylon gardens, so I had decided to stay, at least, until my memory returned.

I'll admit it, I was happy being out of the bed and up on my own 2 feet. I had grown uncomfortable with the feeling of sameness. I really did not like being cooped up. I had learned during those few weeks that my injuries were a few broken bones, a major concussion and some muscular trauma which explained my lack of ability in walking, that and the broken ribs didn't help me at all. Also they still hadn't found the bag I had been traveling with. We had learned about the bag from a gas station attendant who had seen me with it only a couple hours before my unfortunate encounter with the shockwave of a meteor. Still I was determined to see the site. I had harbored a hope that maybe I could find the bag and that it might hold some hints to my past.

After the vet had pronounced me ready and dismissed me I started to head outside until Fido shouted,

"Aren't you forgetting something?" and tossed a collar at me. My collar had a bullet, a flag grommet and dog tags hanging from it with nothing but my initials imprinted on them.

"Right, I forgot for a sec." I said, slightly embarrassed. Leaving your collar off was a highly embarrassing topic between pets, a fact that I wasn't made aware of until a few weeks before when I tried to climb out of bed in boredom and had to be carried back, Much to Fido and the rest's embarrassment. I slipped it on and we headed out. They took me to Torrance's house since he lived nearest to the crater. We sneaked out the back and went through the woods. Fido gave me his sunglasses and muttered,

"I really wish we could cover up those markings, they're to noticeable, if a random reporter sees you its over."

My "markings" cover a lot of my body, I have marks under both of my eyes shaped like curving claws, as well as winding marks looping up my arms, crossing across my back into the shape of wings. Also the mark across my muzzle that gave away my fox heritage and the silvery grey wolfish color of my fur created a distinct image, one that could not be forgotten easily. I sighed and replied,

"Honestly I don't think the reporters care anymore, I made it obvious that I didn't want to talk to them."

"Still, reporters stick their noses into everything, one might be doing a follow up or something."

"If you'd like I could tackle them and give you time to hide" offered Kevin

"Not going to happen." Said Ralph, "And I agree with Fido, hang back until we are sure there isn't anyone there."

"Ok" I said submitting to their argument. We trudged on a little farther and I hung back as they went ahead to check the area. I still had pent up energy from my time in bed so, unsurprisingly, after about 5 minutes I became bored and trudged around the outside of the clearing waiting for them. My ears perked when I heard a twig crack and a couple muffled curses. I reacted instantly and without thinking, I went into a shadow between to trees and stood completely still. I don't know how the reporter missed me, seeing as how he walked right by me, but I didn't really complain. He was doing something suspicious, that much I could tell, especially by the way he tried to walk silent, like he had learned it from some Saturday morning T.V. show. After he had gone a few paces I did the logical thing, I followed him. He went around the clearing while I ghosted from shadow to shadow behind him. After a few minutes he came to a wet pile of leaves and pulled a large trash bag from under them. He pulled the object from the bag and I recognized it from the description the gas clerk had given the police. It was my bag! I quietly slipped into the clearing right next to Fido and put my hand over his mouth. He whipped around and put my finger to my lips signaling to him to follow me. We crept behind the reporter and I pointed to my bag. Fido nodded and stepped out from behind the tree declaring,

" This is a Police controlled scene, what are you doing here!" Luckily Kevin, Ralph and Terrance got the idea and burst from the clearing and surrounded the poor reporter, who stuttered and said,

"I-I have th-the right to be here, see here's my press pass!"

" Yeah well you're doing an awful lot of sneaking for a guy who's 'supposed' to be here." Growled Ralph

" I just wanted to take a look around!" The reporter said panicking.

"Then you won't mind if we take a look in that bag, will you."

"This is my personal property, you can't look without a warrant!"

" Really? Because it looks an awful lot like the one our victim had."

"Victim-m-m?" the reporter stuttered.

"Yeah the one you kept pestering to talk to." Fido snarled, " and I have a feeling you hid that bag so you could find out who he is."

"No nothing like that!"

"Oh, so you admit that this is his bag?"

"No!"

"Well I saw you dig up that bag, so unless you want me to inform him you'll hand over the bag and we canal leave this alone."

"Agreed!" he said as he tossed the bag to Fido "Just don't tell anyone Ok? I'm already about to be fired!"

"Agreed, so hand over the phone and wallet you took out of it before you go" I said, stepping out from behind the tree, almost laughing at the surprised look on his face "What? Did you think I wouldn't notice if you took stuff out of my bag?"

His face paled and he threw my phone and wallet towards me and ran away. After he was out f earshot I burst out laughing, Fido and the rest joined in.

"That was hilarious!"

"Yeah, Yeah, How did you find him anyways?" asked Ralph'

""I heard him and decided to follow him."

"Fine, but next time try to be a little more careful."

"Ok I will, now lets check out the bag," I said excitedly. We checked out the wallet and phone first, but they were new and didn't have anything. Then I moved onto the bag. The bag held a sketchpad, a few twenty-dollar bills, some pencils, and a blank journal. I couldn't find anything of interest until I felt a hard object in between the layers of cloth. I found the zipper and pulled out metaphorical gold, a laptop. I checked the battery, which was almost full, and turned it on. The screen remained the dark, so with a few deft movements and a laptop repair kit that was placed in there with the laptop, I opened the back and groaned as I saw the destroyed hard drive.

"This thing isn't going to work at all," I cried almost throwing the laptop to the ground in my frustration. I put the laptop back together; I then put everything back into the bag hurriedly and stood up. Ralph looked up and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk" I growled and stalked away fading into the trees. After a few minutes I had calmed down. I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands. I sat there, I don't know for how long, at least until it started getting dark. I walked towards the lights that indicated Babylon Gardens. By the time I reached the light source I was growing tired and it took me a minute to process the house in front of me. It wasn't a normal house; candles and a soothing light surrounded it. It was such a comforting glow that I curled up on the porch and slept.

My dream consisted of 3 beings sitting around the table chatting. After a few minutes of stunned silence I awkwardly said.

"Ummm, where exactly am I?"

"Oh so you're here," said the fox being, who had so many tails in constant motion my head started to spin. The two other beings continued to chat, one looked like a griffin with blue wings and a tan lion's hindquarters. The other looked like a Chinese dragon, long and sinewy.

" Yeah… I guess, wherever here is."

"You seem to be taking this very well"

"Yeah, I guess you guys just don't scare me."

"That's good." The fox said, " By the way my names Kitsune, the green serpent is the Great Spirit dragon, and the griffin is Pete," the beings stopped their conversation and turned towards us.

"It is rather rude to introduce people for themselves," said the griffin

"Honestly I don't mind," said the dragon I studied the dragon and the griffin, neither seemed to like each other. The glances they gave towards each other were childish and the source of the animosity between each other seemed to be resulting from a game laid out in front of them, it was reminiscent to a game called Dungeons and Dragons, a game Fido had detailed to me that his dad played constantly.

"Why do you play D&D?" I asked

"It's the way you silly mortals comprehend our universe spanning game," Pete said, I glared at him and said,

"Well it isn't that confusing" and instinctually waved my hand over the board, it changed into a tangle of multicolored lines and images, along with branching lines and bright spots along each line, some here two converge, others where a line would meet a certain image or location. It was a beautiful image and I was in awe, I shifted the lines, their magnificence causing me to walk through and exam each the lines, as I got almost to the line in the center that had started abruptly, It was pure black with glimmering points of light along it almost like the night sky. Before I could touch it Kitsune snapped his fingers and the whole thing disappeared with a sound of a whip crack. I jumped back, my mesmerism shattered.

" Hohoho, he is a strong one," chortled Pete "he managed to change the Game to its different state."

"What are you talking about?" I asked still a little dazed after the weird experience with the lines.

"Nothing you need to know right now," said Kitsune, shooting a glance at Pete that showed his irritation at him. I didn't really notice I was still a little out of it.

"So anyways, the real reason we brought you here is… well we were kind of bored and you were an enigma that piqued my interest."

"How am I an enigma?" I asked

" Well, lets just say you got a second chance from a guy a little higher than heaven."

"Wait, what do you mean heaven." I asked, incredulous, " and what do you mean, second chance?"

"Sorry, spoilers." Kitsune said, " Also do me a favor," He leaned in close to me and said "And wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up with a jerk almost falling out of the cloud soft couch I was sitting on. I looked around at the area I had slept in, it seemed I was inside the candlelit house I had stumbled across the night before. I padded silently around the room looking out of the windows to get a feel for the area, so when a short golden colored Pomeranian walked in with a black cat I was unsurprised. I had seen the golden and black hair follicles scattered around the room, along with lit candles and a circle with markings inside of it. I turned to them and asked,

"Who might you be, and why am I here?"

"You were asleep on our porch, so we brought you in," the Pomeranian replied.

"Please," I snorted "you're connected to the game, I can see it in your shocking green eyes, so don't play games with me spirit dragon. Also I want to speak to your host _not_ you"

"Fine" the possessed dog pouted and the green light began to fade from her eyes "You may speak with Tarot."

Tarot blinked her golden eyes and said, "You really shouldn't act like that"

"Yeah well I'm tired of those immortal beings, I want to talk to some one who at least views time subjectively, rather than being all high and mighty."

"What makes you think they don't view time subjectively?"

"Well I don't know, maybe the fact that their multi-dimensional super beings who play D&D all the time?"

"True" Interjected the cat "By the way my name is Sabrina"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mark," I said shaking her hand then turning to Tarot "Now explain why I dreamed of a D&D game and three multi dimensional beings."

"What you call 'multi-dimensional' beings are people from heaven, they have launched a game to, well, basically have fun."

"Wait they go and mess with my brain for _fun_!" I exclaimed

"Not them some higher power" Tarot said

"Oh, great! Now God enters the equation just great"

"Not god, the creatures of heaven, where fate is stored and decided."

"Oh, ok so now I have a _fate_! Just great" I growled in my frustration

"Not quite," She said wagging her finger, "You got a 'second chance' or new life so they probably don't have any such thing for you"

"Good 'cause I don't want to have anything to do with their stupid game"

"Well you can't avoid it now"

"Oh yes I can, if I ever go back there I am going to jump off the table."

"And cast yourself into a million billion particles of matter that would drift through time and space for all eternity."

"Better than being someone's pawn" I exclaimed, Grabbing my bag and walking out the door, but something stopped me, I realized I had been caught in the circle of symbols; I glared back at Tarot and said menacingly "Let. Me. Go."

"I'm not the one who trapped you therefore I cannot release you" She said

"Well then, how about we call up the spirit dragon and let her undo this."

"Sorry, she's not available, also she says to sleep."

"Oh not again" I grumbled as my eyelids drooped low and my mind fell into a deep sleep.

When I next woke up Sabrina was standing above me with some tea, by that time I had calmed down enough to talk.

"Sorry I flipped out at you," I said sheepishly " I guess I was kind of pissed that Kitsune and the other two knew who I was and wouldn't tell me."

"It's Ok," she said calmly, " They decided to leave you alone, seeing as you got really pissed."

"Yeah I guess," I said thinking "Any chance of restoring my memory?"

She shook her head, "No, Heaven forbids it"

"Oh, Ok" I said surprised at my calmness "And why am I not getting angry at this" I asked Sabrina. She nodded towards the tea and said, "A rare tea from the heavenly gardens, its fumes are very calming."

"Well, I guess it's better than flipping out" In fact, as I thought more about it my head became clearer and more focused.

"I guess I should go," I said "Fido and the rest will be worried about me"

"Don't worry I told Fido you were staying here for the night" She said and I studied her closely, "You two are dating aren't you?"

She jerked her head back in surprise and said "H-How did you know that."

"Well cats and dogs usually don't get along, also your eyes kind of glazed over when you said his name"

"Oh…" She squeaked "Well hopefully your more astute than most."

"Maybe" I replied "Anyways I have to find a place to stay, or a family to adopt me, so I'll see you." I turned and walked out the door with my bag, and then sheepishly stuck my head back in and said, "Where exactly is Babylon Gardens?"

She chuckled and said "Follow the path to the left and you should be about twenty minutes away."

"Cool, thanks!" I replied running out the door. The spring air had revitalized my spirit and I began to run. Instead of twenty minutes it took only five at the speed I was running. When I reached the outskirts of town I slowed down, barely winded by the run. I walked around keeping my head down hoping not to be noticed, thankfully I found Fido before I was spotted, and I was definitely not ready to meet the neighborhood. I walked up behind Fido and said,

"Hey," He jumped nearly three feet in the air and I laughed.

"Really Mark, don't scare a dog like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Aren't you police dogs supposed to 'know your surroundings' kind of thing?" I teased

"Not when we're off duty," He said

"Really? I thought you're always on duty" I teased again and his face broke out into a mischievous grin, "Well I guess it's time to meet the neighborhood"

"Oh, no you don't" I said backing away, "I a not going to-oof," I had run into another wall of fur. I turned around and looked up, this guy was _tall_ he easily dwarfed me, and I was on the taller side of pets.

"Um…Hi" I said gulping

"Hi I'm Miles," He said holding out a paw,

"I'm Mark, nice to, ahem, meet you," I said taking it and shaking, blushing slightly in embarrassment of walking into him. "Sorry for walking into you…"

"No problem," He said cheerfully, "Fido asked me to come, and by the way what did you need me for Fido?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to ask if you have room for one more out your house, I know you have your pack, but Mark here-" He said patting my arm " Doesn't have a place to stay, so I was hoping he could stay with you."

"No problem, we have plenty of room! That is, if Mark doesn't mind." Miles said glancing towards me.

"No, I don't mind and thanks, I hadn't thought of that." I said surprised, I really hadn't thought of that fact, honestly I was prepared to sleep outside or at the police station. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything."

"No, No. As I said, it's no trouble. We have plenty of room; we're the blue house on the left. Would you like a tour?"

"Um, Well…" I said, nervous, I would have to meet Miles' pack and I didn't think it would be the greatest idea for a recovering amnesiac. Well when I say recovering, I mean trying to remember anything about me. Also my ribs weren't as fully healed, as I would like when meeting a pack of wild wolves. Luckily Fido came to the rescue.

"Actually Miles, I was going to take Mark to the Good ole' Dogs club to meet the rest of the neighborhood."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Miles said walking away.

"Thanks for save," I said " I don't think I'm _quite _ready to meet a wolf pack"

"No problem, also any luck with the hard drive?"

"Not really, know any technology Geniuses?"

"Nope, I don't think even our forensics people could put that back together."

"Dammit," I exclaimed, getting frustrated," I'm tired of not knowing who I am!" I picked up my bag getting ready to throw it.

"Hey! CALM DOWN!" Fido yelled, "That stuff in your bag is your _only_ connection to your past, so keep it in good condition." I sagged to the ground and sighed gazing towards the horizon. Fido joined me and we sat there in silence as I contemplated my feelings, and my options. On one hand I was frustrated at my lack of knowledge, but on the other I felt… Content. I realized I would be happy living here in peace and I was actually starting to want to meet the neighborhood! As of that moment I had two options: stay, and glean some clues and live in peaceful Babylon Gardens or search the world for anything that indicated who I was. I sat there and contemplated weighing options and debating with myself. Finally I came to a conclusion, I would stay, but every six months I would consider my happiness, if I was not happy I would leave and search, but if I were content I would stay, and I would repeat this cycle until I forgot, or I left. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Alright Fido, I'm going to try and fix it." He smiled in satisfaction and his smile grew wider when I said, "And I think I might stay awhile, a small town like this could grow on me, so let's meet the neighborhood."

The first person I met besides Daryl was Bino, Fido's younger, and completely opposing, brother. Where Fido was kind and helped others, Bino was a hopeless narcissist only caring about himself. Suffice to say, I disliked him immediately. Next up was Joey, Fido's other brother. I have to say Joey was a little… out there. He really didn't talk much, except to say hello. After family time we headed to the park where most dogs were playing, at the time. I met a husky named Fox, one of Fido's childhood friends, who I took an instant liking to. By the time we had finished talking, we had discussed the Odyssey, Iliad, Dune, Wheel of Time and other series I didn't know I had read till then. Next we met a bulldog named Rex, a girl dog named Sasha, another named Daisy and _a lot_ of other dogs. I learned each and everyone's face and name, it was almost second nature to me to memorize and profile each dog. For some weird reason the girls enjoyed looking at my markings, like it hypnotized them or something. By the end of the long line of dogs I felt a little violated by all the stares I had gotten from them. I stepped closer to Fido as we walked and said

"Why are they staring at me so… creepily?" He looked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to say, I've seen you half dead, tired and stupid but never have I seen you so dense before"

"Hey, we've only known each other for a few weeks! And what do you mean dense?" Fido put his face in his palm,

"Ok Mark, let me spell it out for you: you new dog. You have strange designs. You're a conundrum mixed inside a puzzle all under a lady-killer face."

"And?"

"My dog, you are dense, girls like you. They want to become more than friends with you. Do I need to draw a picture?"

"Um… No?" I said awkwardly.

"Good, now Lady-killer let's go meet the good ole' Dog's Club."

"Hey don't be calling' me Lady-killer, I saw more than a few girls staring at you too." He just gave me an exasperated look as we walked down the street towards the red clubhouse where the Good Ole' Dog's Club was scheduled to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

Fido and I walked through the door of a red clubhouse with a Good Ole' Dogs sign posted out front and Fido said,

"So, What do ya' think."

"Looks good, a little empty, but good."

"Well the meeting won't start for another 30 minutes, and most dogs show up late"

"Ah, I see. So what exactly do you guys do?"

"Well it's about 2 days till Halloween and we'll be discussing the Halloween party we're going to have."

"Hmm, sounds fun." I said walking up to the stage and gazing out across the seating area, or house. I snapped my fingers and listened, the sound traveled but did not bounce, "Good acoustics, was this an old playhouse?"

"Don't know" Fido said shrugging, "I didn't really notice it until the club was moved here."

"Strange what people don't notice, I mean once something becomes a part of their everyday life they never look at it twice, even when it's gone. It's actually the same with people, after awhile they never seem to surprise you and then they do something radically different then the pattern repeats, over and over until one of you change." I said mournfully, looking at Fido

"Sounds like you've had that happen before," He said walking over "Are you starting to remember some thing?"

"No, It's just a vague feeling," We sat in silence for a few moments, until the sound of my stomach growling broke the silence. We stared at each other for a moment and a smile broke out on Fido's face,

"Hungry?"

"I guess, anything to eat?"

"Yeah we keep snacks for after the meeting."

"What type of snacks?"

"The usual, candy, not chocolate, treats, toilet water and kibble."

"Sounds good to me!" In a matter of minutes we had snacked our fill. By the time we had set up everything for the meeting, the first pets had started to trickle in. Fido told me to find a seat until he introduced me. After about 20 minutes Fido managed to get order and the meeting began. At first they talked about the Halloween party, then moved on to Christmas and finally to community announcements. First were the recent "zoning" issues, I really tried hard to tune that out, and then came the argument over the unresolved issue between a cat named Max and Bino, and I ignored that as well. Finally Fido arrived at his last announcement and said

"Before we close the meeting I like to introduce a new dog to the block and, I'm sure you all know by now, that he is the dog that was near the meteor blast. He's also not fully healed so be careful! Mark, if you would care to come up here please." I headed up to the stage and felt myself relax, I don't know why but as I stood on the stage over looking the club I felt content. I was in what I would guess people call my "home turf". I gazed down and said

"Well hello there, I hope all of you don't mind, but I find that a little laughter comes along nicely when introducing yourself so when I raise my arms like this," I said, demonstrating, "I want you to laugh really, really hard to lighten the mood. Oh and if you feel I'm doing badly, throw food. I tend to do better with people actually giving me food." I held my arms up and the whole room burst out laughing, even Fido had some trouble keeping a straight face.

"Now seeing as how I was nearly hit by a meteor, you all must have questions, such as, what was it like, was it colorful, and my favorite, are you an alien?" I raised my arms again, a little slow this time, just after the laughter. "Well, I see you guys are getting the hang of it, now in answer to your questions, I have no Idea no and, well I think no, as you can see I'm not the most usual dog on the block. Anyways, My name's Mark, I'm from some where and I don't know my last name and it's very nice to meet you all!" I stood back and let Fido explain my situation in slightly more detail. After a couple minutes of discussion Fido said,

"Alright folks! Social time, food, toilet water, the works so enjoy yourselves!" I walked down off the stage and walked into the crowd of canines. Well, when I say I walked, I mean pushed into a seething mass of fur squabbling over milk bones. I was introduced to several new canines, and by the time the introductions were over, I had been sniffed several times, hugged until my ribs hurt, and my paw shaken until it felt numb. I climbed back up to Fido and stretched, feeling returning to my dead paw.

"Wow, you guys are really social."

"Yeah" Fido replied "It's not often we get a new face around here, the last guy's name was King and he's a bit antisocial."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll have to be a bit more social, to make up for him," I said back

"By the way, you seemed really comfortable on stage. Have you done that before? Are you remembering anything?"

"Nope, zilch nothings rising to the surface, so I guess I'm still staying here. I think I'll go meet the wolves now that I feel a bit more prepared. I mean, how bad could they be?" Fido gazed at me and chuckled

"Ok then, let's go meet them then"


End file.
